espada negra
by rosie isis and rai the kitsune
Summary: how will the espada react to their transdimensional counterpart? probably badly. first time writing bleach, please be nice.
1. an advance warning

rosie: okay, since rosiehater hasn't updated To Guard lately, we're going to go ahead and post another story in the creator series. both rai and i will be making an appearance in this one.

Sosuke Aizen enters his throne room in Las Noches one morning, only to find someone already in the room. No. Not just in the room, but _lounging in his throne!_ Taking a moment to calm himself and prevent any unwitting imitations of his sixth Espada, Aizen studies the intruder who has somehow managed to penetrate so far into his domain without raising any alarms.

Sitting in the throne is an apparently young man with long golden blonde hair flowing down his back to his waist, a pair of matching fox ears perched on his head the first apparent sign that he is not anything that was once human, their occasional movement indicating that they are indeed real. Aside from the hair and ears (one of which seems to be pierced), because the young man is turned away from him, he can really only see that he's wearing nearly skin tight black leather pants, a black silk tank top, a blood red choker with at least one matching armband, and a pair of blood red Japanese fighter's slippers. Leaning against the throne within easy reach of his hand is a sheathed katana, and he is currently studying what appears to be a glowing black glass rose as he twirls it between the first two fingers of his right hand.

After another moment or two, the young man turns a pair of piercing ice blue eyes to look at Aizen, saying quietly, "Looked your fill? Honestly, if Creator-chama hadn't asked me to come here before the others, you'd have met us all at once."

Aizen raises an eyebrow slightly at this, "Who exactly are you? What are you talking about?"

The young man grins mischievously, "I actually haven't introduced myself yet, have I? Well, Creator-chama has assigned me the name Rai Kit for my stay here.", his expression turns a bit rueful before he continues in a tone that suggests he is talking mainly to himself, "I swear that woman is a bit too much into tongue-in-cheek names. Honestly, naming a gold kitsune whose main element is lightning Rai is bad enough, but taking my age into account by adding Kit is a bit much.", he seems to remember Aizen's presence then, saying, "Anyway, what I was talking about before is that Creator-chama has decided to allow some of her creations to come into this world on a sort of field trip. Since you had the best accommodations of the factions in this war, they'll be coming here. Creator-chama has grouped them accordingly under the name Espada Negra. I'm sure your Espada won't mind looking after their transdimensional counterparts for a bit, right?"

Aizen takes a moment to think about this before saying, "I take it that you will be acting as my counterpart for these Espada Negra, am I right?"

Rai nods, "Yes. Creator-chama has charged me as well as my female counterpart with the role of leader for this little escapade, after personally looking into the personalities of your Espada to be sure that her Espada Negra and any of their accompanying Fraccion will not be tempted to interfere with the upcoming war. This is, after all, only a vacation for our group, and we will most likely leave before anything major happens."

"They'd be bringing Fraccion as well?"

Rai smirks a bit, "Some of them have family members that they would refuse to leave behind, or someone who must otherwise be looked after, though there would only be about six in total. So, any questions before I leave to gather them?"

"Anything personality wise I should know about?"

Rai looks thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Our first has absolutely no desire to fight, and was pretty much just looking for a way to get away for a bit. The second and third are twins, and are actually already familiar with things here. The fourth, fifth, and sixth are also siblings, and other than our fourth being a berserker, they match up almost eerily well with your corresponding Espada members.", he laughs a bit at Aizen's resulting expression before continuing, "Our seventh is actually quite young, perhaps a bit older than the captain of squad ten appears to be (a small laugh from Aizen). Our eighth is actually an alternate version of our fourth, and our ninth is engaged to be married with one of our tenth's Fraccion."

A portal somewhere between a senkaimon and a garagantua opens up beside the throne before Rai can continue, and he sighs a bit before picking up his sheathed katana and attaching it to his waistband with practiced ease, turning to face the portal before saying over his shoulder, "That's my cue to leave, for now. My counterpart, Rosie, and I will return with the Espada Negra in two days. It might be worth it to keep this a secret from your Espada if only to see their expressions. Ja ne, Aizen."

After saying this, he walks through the portal, which immediately closes behind him, leaving a thoughtful Aizen alone in his throne room.


	2. interactions seen

rosie: this is going to be fun. see if you can guess the names of the mentioned espada negra members. here's a hint: they've all been seen in our other stories, in some form or another, even if only in flashbacks or passing mentions. oh, and there's a bit of advertisement of other people's fics that we enjoy, most of which are in the favorites list on our profile.

~Two days later~

Aizen is waiting in his throne room with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen for the arrival of their "guests", Rai Kit and his Espada Negra. When Rai's portal opens up near the door, Gin and Tousen are slightly startled. Rai soon emerges from the portal, then turns and reaches a hand back in, the hand coming back out holding a more feminine one, which is soon revealed to be attached to a young woman dressed nearly identically to Rai himself.

Rai sees Aizen's expression of confusion and smirks a bit before saying, "I told you that I would bring my counterpart with me. This is Rosie Isis. She'll be helping me keep the Espada Negra from killing their counterparts, though Creator-chama didn't say anything about not letting them spar while we're here."

Upon closer inspection, besides the obvious difference of gender, Rosie has a couple of details that differ from her male counterpart. For one, she doesn't have fox ears, but slightly pointed human ones. Her hair is a slightly lighter shade of blond, and most definitely longer. (For style, it's sailor moon's with the buns at the base of her skull instead of on top of her head.)

While the three Hueco Mundo leaders are speaking with the two leaders of the Espada Negra, said Espada and their Fraccion are piling into the throne room and lining up behind them as the portal closes. Rai looks over his shoulder when he hears hissing and growling from two of his Espada, rolling his eyes when he sees who it is, though he barely restrains himself from face palming when he sees the duffle bag labeled 'reading materials' his Sexta is carrying. After growling out a low command for them to quiet down, he turns back to Aizen and the other two, "Perhaps we should save the introductions until your Espada and any Fraccion they wish to attend have arrived, to save time. If you would like, Creator-chama has allowed me the power to create solid objects from shadows, so seating won't be a problem."

Aizen nods, then motions for Rai to follow him to the meeting room. Gin watches them go, then turns back to look at Rosie and the Espada Negra after the door closes, his grin widening slightly when the apparent Quinta and Sexta of the group immediately resume their argument when their main leader has left the room. The Fraccion standing behind the Negra Sexta gives a long-suffering sigh before turning to start a conversation with the apparent Quatra. He also notices that these particular three have almost completely imitated their corresponding Espada's style in their clothing, almost as if they have a running joke with each other. Rosie seems to be twitching slightly as she eyes the duffle bag her Sexta has looped over her shoulder, so Gin walks closer and asks her, "What's got you upset?"

Rosie groans a little before answering, "Creator-chama has a fondness for bad jokes and unusual pranks. She's also an avid fan fiction reader and writer. Where she lives, this world is portrayed as a manga and television series, as well as several of her favorite fan fiction works. Our Sexta having a bag labeled 'reading materials' most likely means she sent copies of some of her favorites here with us. I personally don't mind reading them myself, but considering Creator-chama's taste, what she sent along will most likely cause a few awkward situations if they're shown to anyone outside our group."

Before Gin can respond, the apparent seventh comes out of line and tugs on Rosie's pant leg, causing her to bend down to the height of the seemingly twelve year old girl. The girl whispers into Rosie's ear, just loud enough for Gin to hear, "I saw Creator-chama put in Fallen Hero."

Rosie's face turns beet red at this and she starts muttering several very unladylike things, many of which are directed towards their exalted 'Creator-chama'. After finishing the small tirade, she turns back to the younger girl, "Did you see any of the others she put in?"

Gin is confused by her reaction to such a seemingly innocent title, interrupting their conversation to ask about it. Rosie sighs a bit before explaining, "It's one of the post-war fictions. Set three years after the war, with Seireitei winning, leaving only three Arrancar alive at the end. It's in the romance genre, and it's basically x-rated, involving Kurosaki-san and your Sexta, as well as your Quatra, and Kurosaki-san's inner hollow. I won't go into anymore detail because of the younger members of my group, so you should ask our Sexta about it later if you want to read it."

She turns back to her seventh then and repeats her earlier question. The little girl thinks for a moment before saying, "I think I saw 'adventures in brat sitting', 'sugar sweet life', and, oh yeah, 'the Espada guide to parenting.'"

Rosie face palms at the last one, looks at Gin's confused expression, and says, "Just…don't ask. Let's just say that the last one will very much piss off Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, as will 'sugar sweet life'. 'adventures and brat sitting' will most likely cause Nnoitra to go into seizures from rage, though there is some dialog in the last one that will make him want to kill someone as well."

Rai comes back before anything else can be said, announcing to the Espada Negra, "We'll be introducing ourselves to the resident Espada shortly. Anything you've put on and then glamoured to hide, you should take the glamours off now, so as to show the true you to your counterparts. Also, you'll be sitting in the black chairs at the table, to the right of you counterpart, and your personal symbol will appear under the kanji when you sit down."

All ten Espada Negra nod, most reaching up towards their faces and swiping the air just in front of them as if wiping something off, revealing their glamoured accessories. Gin has to suppress a laugh when he sees that both the Negra Quatra and Sexta have copied their counterpart's markings, only in different colors. After all the glamours have been removed, the Espada Negra and their two leaders, as well as Gin and Tousen, head into the meeting room to wait for the original Espada to arrive.

rai: as you may have already guessed, we're not posting another chapter until this one gets at least one review. even then, you may still have to wait a day or two, since this is the last of our pre-written chapters for this fic.

both: ja ne!


	3. introductions

With a group as many and varied as the Espada, it's no wonder that, upon entering the meeting room to see that the number of chairs at the meeting table has more than doubled (there's a chair on either side of Aizen's for Rai and Rosie) and that all of the new chairs are filled with people whose predominant wardrobe color appears to be jet black, their reactions ranged from a raised eyebrow to a full on "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"*

Once all of the original Espada had gathered in the meeting room and taken their own seats, Aizen got everyone's attention before saying, "As I'm sure you've all noticed, we have a group of visitors with us today. They'll be staying here temporarily as a sort of learning vacation. Sitting on either side of me are the group's designated leaders, Rai Kit and Rosie Isis. Now then, as the rest of our visitors have yet to introduce themselves, I believe we should get to that now."

After a moment, the being sitting to the right of Stark pulls the hood of their cloak back to reveal a young woman with waist length silver hair and matching eyes, as well as a pair of silver wolf ears perched atop her head. Around her neck is a choker made of some sort of black stone that seems to have been etched with a pattern that resembles a wolf's teeth. Her voice is soft and slightly musical when she says, "I'm Janine Wolf, the first of the Espada Negra. I would prefer, however, to be called Jenna."

The young woman sitting next to the second Espada speaks up next, bringing attention to her long pastel pink hair and icy blue left eye, as well as the fact that her right eye is completely covered by a piece of the same black stone as Jenna's choker, "I'm Yasha Hanyou, the second of the Espada Negra." she gestures to the young man with pastel blue hair tied back into a long ponytail at the nape of his neck sitting to Hallibal's right, who then continues the introductions, bringing attention to the fact that his eyes match Yasha's, only reversed, "Name's Inu Hanyou, third Espada Negra and twin to Yasha."

The young woman sitting next to Ulquiorra speaks up next, "Saturn Shadow, Negra Quatra. Youngest of the shadow triplets."

No one misses the fact that Saturn's ice blue eyes are covered by what appears the be a transparent piece of armor made of the same substance as Jenna's choker and the twins' eye patches, extending from ear to ear with both ends shaped like wolf ears. She's also nearly identical to Ulquiorra in her style of dress and hair color, only the fact that her skin color matches Grimmjow's and the "tear track" markings on her cheeks being blood red instead of teal setting her apart from the white-clad man beside her otherwise.

The red head next to Nnoitra gives a slightly psychotic grin before she says, "Shadra Shadow. Negra Quinta. Oldest shadow triplet."

Shadra's black-stone adornment appears to be a circlet tiara at first glance, but if you look closer, it's actually sculpted to look like a snake eating its own tail. Looking that close also gives a good view of her eerie green eyes. Just after Shadra's introduction, the strawberry blonde beside Grimmjow adds, "Alicia Shadow, Negra Sexta. Middle triplet, call me Rose."

Indeed, there is a reason for Alicia's nickname, as her outfit, obviously modeled as a female version of Grimmjow's (she added a strip of black material decorated with scattered gold lightning bolts over her chest so she's decent), reveals several tattoos of stylized roses in multiple colors, though the dominant color is black, like the markings on her face, also modeled after her counterpart, as is her black-stone piece, being a replica of Grimmjow's mask.

The young man standing behind Rose then speaks up, drawing attention to his blonde hair and eyes that are a strange -almost hypnotic- swirled pattern colored in gold and silver, "Zee-kay, Fraccion to the Negra Sexta."

Zee-kay's black stone piece isn't on his face or neck, but rather is a pair of cuffs around his wrists. After he finishes speaking, the child sitting next to the seventh Espada draws attention to her long silver-white hair and the pair of dog ear perched on top of her head by saying, "I'm Nadeshiko Taisho, the seventh Espada Negra."

Nadeshiko's outfit seems to be a variation of Rose's, in that the strip of cloth across her chest is plain black with no decorations. Her black stone piece is a circlet tiara with a crescent moon hanging down to lay against the center of her forehead. Her gold colored eyes turn to the young woman to the right of Syzael then.

She's nearly identical to Saturn, except for having moonlight white hair, her black stone piece taking the form of a masquerade mask, leaving ice blue eyes visible. Her outfit is that of an Arabian princess with Asian fighter's slippers and a pair of silk gloves normally worn by those who handle jewelry regularly. She smirks a bit as she says, "Name's Crystal Kage, though with this mask on I prefer Luna-hime, or just Luna. I'm the Negra Octava."

With that, Luna nods her head towards the young man sitting to the right of the ninth Espada. He glances in the direction of Rose with a slight smirk before turning his ice blue eyes to look at the rest of the people gathered there, "Sai Radium, ninth Negra Espada and oldest child of the Sexta." Upon closer inspection, Sai does indeed look much like his mother, though his collar length blonde hair is more golden as opposed to his mother's strawberry colored mane. His black stone piece takes the form of an earring jokingly shaped like the Japanese kanji for human.

The young woman sitting next to Yami brings their attention to her next by saying, "Rosalin Elric, tenth Espada Negra and chameleon alchemist. Please, call me Rosa" Rosa's hair and eye color seem to be ever-changing as she sits there, her already shorter than average build dwarfed further by Yami's mass next to her. What catches their attention the most, though, is the white cotton gloves she wears, leaving not even her wrists visible to them as the fabric seems to almost be attached to the ends of her black sleeves. Her stone piece takes the form of a barrette, holding her bangs away from her left temple to reveal a faded Orborus symbol.

Last, the group of five nearly identical women standing behind Rosa speak up, starting with the one with a black streak running through the center of her bangs, "Lily 'Fear' Ishva, oldest of Rosa's five sorrows." The woman whose streak goes through the right side of her bangs adds, "Ivy 'Hatred' Ishva, second of the five sorrows." Next is the woman whose streak runs through the left side of her bangs. She gives a smile to Sai before speaking, "Iris 'Rage' Ishva, third sorrow and fiancé to Sai." The last two speak together, one with a single streak down the center of her back and the other with a streak on either side, "Sakura 'Desertion' Ishva and Nadeshiko 'Vengance' Ishva, twins and the youngest of the sorrows." The five sorrows all speak then, "Please feel free to use our second names rather than our human ones." Their black stone pieces take the form of barrettes like Rosa's.

* * *

*can you guess who did what?

rai: once again, we need at least one review before we'll even consider posting the next chapter.


End file.
